1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds useful as complexation agents for medicinals, and water solubilizers for agricultural chemicals. More particularly, it is concerned with the preparation of such useful compounds which contain both an N-pyrrolidonyl moiety and a 1,3,4-butanetriol group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the copending U.S. patent application referred to above, surfactant compounds containing the 1,3,4-butanetriol moiety are described. Such compounds also contain a long chain alkyl group which provides hydrophobic properties. In this invention, in contrast, the compounds include an N-pyrrolidonyl group in place of the long chain alkyl group, thus imparting complexation and water solubilizing properties to the molecule instead of surfactant properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,788 describes the preparation of 2,3-epoxy-1,4-butanediol; however, this compound was not utilized for the preparation of complexation and solubilizing agents.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide new and useful compounds which contain both a N-pyrrolidonyl moiety and a 1,3,4-butanetriol group.